Cuddlywhiskers
Cuddlywhiskers is a recurring character in BoJack Horseman. Personality Cuddlywhiskers is a calm, friendly, wise, and supportive producer who has probably respected and believed in BoJack the most out of everyone. He became depressed after The BoJack Horseman Show was off the air, and moved up to another home. Despite continuing to achieve further success in movies, money and awards became meaningless to him and only left him empty. Background History Cuddlywhiskers is a hamster and a veteran sitcom writer who created The BoJack Horseman Show ''(which was originally The Life and Loves of Mitch McFadden and His Family and Friends''.) He also attended Harvard, where he was president of the Lampoon. Season 3 In a flashback from 2007 'Marv, who is Princess Carolyn's boss, calls Princess Carolyn, his secretary for fourteen years, into his office and asks for the scripts he read that weekend. Princess Carolyn tells him about ''No Country for Old Men and There Will Be Blood but he rejects both of them. She then tells him about The Life and Loves of Mitch McFadden and his Friends and Family, a TV show script written by veteran sitcom writer '''Cuddlywhiskers. She calls it Mitch's Life (as Marv rejected the other two because the titles were too long) and suggests that BoJack star in it. Marv rejects it, saying BoJack turns down everything he gives him. Princess Carolyn tries to defend BoJack, but Marv cuts her off and scoffs when she tells him she'd like to be an agent one day, saying one day she might but for now she's "learning from the best." Marv then says not even the best agent could get BoJack to work. This gives Princess Carolyn an idea. Princess Carolyn goes to BoJack's house with four Four Lokos. This gets him drunk and he wakes up in Princess Carolyn's car. She tells him about the new show, and she's taking him to meet with Cuddlywhiskers. BoJack rejects the idea at first until Princess Carolyn promises if he does it they'll have sex again later. At Cuddlywhiskers's house, Cuddlywhiskers tells BoJack the show idea came to him when he was in rehab, and unlike his other shows, he wants to dig deeper. His latest show, Krill & Grace, didn't make him happy, neither did the awards or the money. Cuddlywhiskers then introduces BoJack to his assistant, Jill, and the two have a "special relationship." He then continues to explain to BoJack that he's trying to do something different and create something that lasts, and to send him an e-mail when he wants to stop being the horse from Horsing Around. At night, an excited BoJack tells Princess Carolyn, who's staying the night with him again, about his meeting with Cuddlywhiskersalthough he doesn't want to do the show because he doesn't think it's the right time. Princess Carolyn is frustrated with him and asks why he won't do it. BoJack explains the show sounds incredible and he doesn't think he is. Princess Carolyn assures him he's amazing and talented, but if he can't see that then he's "the dumbest person in the world." Two months later, After BoJack, Cuddlywhiskers, and the others read through the script, which is met with applause throughout the room. The executives tell Cuddlywhiskers and BoJack they love this show and they tell BoJack it's going to be as big as Horsin' Around, to his concern. Outside of the TV studio, BoJack tells Cuddlywhiskers he thinks they are playing it too safe because the network loved it—he doesn't want to make something that is better than Horsin Around. Princess Carolyn tries to give advice but BoJack shuts her down and makes fun of her still being an assistant after fourteen years. She leaves, and BoJack tells Cuddlywhiskers that they're going to fix the script. Princess Carolyn goes to Marv and tells him that she wants to be an agent. Marv at first laughs at her, but then tells her she can take his position and office because he quits. He tells her that working here "ruined his life and as a result, he has many regrets." However, after he leaves, Princess Carolyn still celebrates becoming an agent. Meanwhile, BoJack and Cuddlywhiskers stay up all night long fixing the script, adding weird and irreverent ideas as they go, including having BoJack's character taking a dump on a Horsin' Around ''VHS and giving BoJack's character the catchphrase, "''WHASSUP BITCHES?!" When they've finished, they rename the show The BoJack Horseman Show. Later, at BoJack's house, where he's throwing a premiere party for The BoJack Horseman Show. Princess Carolyn shows up, as she's his agent now, despite their fight, which she does bring up. Still, she tells BoJack she's happy for him, and BoJack is glad to stop being only known as The Horse from'' Horsin' Around''. Before she leaves, she tells BoJack she always liked the "Horse from Horsin' Around," as did everyone, to BoJack's surprise, and worry. BoJack rushes inside his living room to Cuddlywhisker's and tells him to call off the show walks into his house for the premiere, as he just realized how terrible the show might be and it could ruin his reputation even further. Cuddlywhiskers calms him down and tells him that he can't guarantee that the show will be a hit—but he knows that people will remember it because it's "real and edgy." No other actor could have pulled it off. Together, they go and watch the show, which begins with BoJack's character shouting "WHASSUP BITCHES?!" In ''BoJack Kills'', ''Jill Pill requests BoJack contact Cuddlywhiskers, a popular director and Jill's former lover, to retrieve a letter that has holds sentimental value. BoJack and Diane are driving to their next appearance for BoJack's ''Oscar campaign. BoJack asks Diane permission to stop and pick up Jill's letter—though Diane retorts that she just wants to make their next appearance and then go home. BoJack attempts to salvage conversation with her by asking why he hasn't seen her in a while. She responds with quips about her marriage and job, while BoJack adds in that she's also avoiding him. She begins saying that she and BoJack are similar in several ways. She notes that, while that is great by itself, it's also dangerous and can bring out the worst in both of them if they're together. She adds that she's trying to get her life back together, and requests that she and BoJack only get together under professional circumstances. BoJack accepts the terms, only to reveal that he went to retrieve Jill's letter from Cuddly's home against Diane's requests—passing it off as an accidental detour. They knock on Cuddly's door, only for it to open on its own. They explore the house, which has been abandoned. BoJack admires an Oscar award, while Diane opens the back door blinds to allow light into the room. Upon doing so, she and BoJack discover the corpse of an orca in Cuddly's swimming pool. Diane suggests that they call someone. BoJack sarcastically remarks that no one calls anymore, preferring to text, roll their eyes, and send pornographic pictures. Before either of them can do anything, they are ambushed by Officer Fuzzyface along with some other officers. He reveals that they were waiting for the murderer(s) to return to the body, and assumed that BoJack and Diane were the murderers. At the police station, Diane takes a stand against Fuzzyface and tricks him into allowing her to use her phone to look up her rights, discovering that he can't detain her and BoJack without putting them under arrest, much to his dismay. Once they get released from the Police Office, Diane reveals that she managed to grab Nadia's phone, which BoJack criticizes her for. She reveals that a text in the phone states that, "BoJack is going to kill me." she suggests that someone may be trying to frame BoJack. BoJack reacts in shock, only to reveal that he was concerned with being late for the Bat Mitzvah he had to attend. At the Bat Mitzvah, BoJack congratulates the family, while Diane criticizes his lax nature over the subject. When it becomes clear that he could end up in jail for murder charges, he becomes more invested in finding the culprit. Diane calls the last person Nadia contacted. The phone answers, with the person on the other end mistaking the caller for Nadia. She urges Nadia to return to work, only for someone to come in, ordering her to get back to work. BoJack and Diane wonder who it could be before BoJack recognizes it as Goober from Horsin' Around. They elect to head off immediately, before BoJack requests that they stay to lift the chair, to which Diane agrees instantly. BoJack and Diane show up at Whale World in order to find the whale they called on Nadia's phone, Skinny Gina. BoJack and Diane are spotted by Goober, who initially believes that BoJack came to see him after so many years, only to be disappointed when BoJack can't even remember his real name. Diane requests to see Skinny Gina, to which Goober obliges, but not before clarifying that he doesn't employ strippers and that the establishment is "family-friendly." Gina shows up, prompting mild gawk from BoJack. Diane states that they simply need information regarding Nadia, to which Gina denies under the pretense that she needs to keep working, suggesting that they buy a private dance. Diane is clearly disgusted at the idea, but BoJack accepts, pretending that it's the only way—so they might as well do it. They go to the Blow Hole room where Gina is ironically performing a lap dance on Diane, much to the latter's dismay. Diane and BoJack speak to her regarding Nadia, and Gina responds by telling them that a lot of innocent orca girls end up at Whale World, and end up dead because of the poor influences they experience. BoJack asks if Gina knows anything about Nadia's association with Cuddlywhiskers, to which she says she doesn't know, having never met the latter, only knowing that his house has been abandoned for months. She then reveals that Cuddly used to have a "system" involving large amounts of women coming to his home, but states that she's given them too much info. She asks them to come back later for an after-hours party. Gina tells them to mention that they've "got BoJack" in order to get inside easily. BoJack and Diane arrive at the after-hours party at Whale World to find it in far worse shape than at daytime. Diane reassures herself that she's happy with her choices before they continue. They spot Gina who gestures them towards a nearby curtain. They enter to find a dark, decrepit hallway full of high, inebriated, and completely unconscious people. The walk down the hall to the end door which has a visor on it. The man behind the visor requests to see BoJack and is shocked to find out that Diane came with BoJack Horseman, whose face is on the logo for a new brand of heroin titled BoJack. Diane concludes that BoJack didn't kill Nadia, but that she overdosed on heroin. BoJack is swiftly knocked out following the realization. BoJack wakes up with Diane, both of them tied up and held at gunpoint by Goober. Shortly thereafter, Fuzzyface breaks in and arrests Goober, revealing his real name to be Ritchie Osbourne. He is distressed that BoJack doesn't remember his real name, but is still taken to jail. BoJack and Diane are curious about the role Cuddlywhiskers played in the fiasco, and elect to figure out where he is, to which BoJack inadvertently reveals that he's in Ojai, California. They travel there to meet him and Diane gets a call from an upset Mr. Peanutbutter. He is upset that he went through so much trouble to avoid upsetting her—only for her to be off, late at night with BoJack. He finalizes the call by stating that they'd discuss what happened in the morning. While in Ojai, they discover that Cuddly's taken up a peaceful, Buddhist-esque lifestyle. He reveals to BoJack that winning an Oscar didn't make him happy, which causes a spur of doubt and stress in BoJack that would influence his actions for quite some time afterward. He tells the group that he has decided to dedicate his life to helping others and reveals that his "system" was actually a method of helping drug addicts. He also gives one final bit of advice to BoJack and Diane, which saddens them both. In the final moments, they're heading back to L.A. when BoJack attempts small talk. Attempting to deny the truth in Cuddly's words, only for Diane to simply state her desire to go home. In [[That's Too Much, Man!|''That's Too Much, Man!]], during his blackout, BoJack has a flashback (where everything is shaking around him) to '''Thanksgiving 2007', at Cuddlywhiskers's house. Cuddlywhiskers just got off the phone with the network executives, and they had told him the latest episode of The BoJack Horseman Show had gotten the lowest ratings yet. He tells BoJack he still believes their show has an audience, and they should try to get a guest star to boost ratings. Jill Pill recommends Sarah Lynn. BoJack is uneasy about this, as she's “''the world's biggest pop star''" and he hadn't spoken to her since Horsin’ Around ended. Cuddkywhiskers convinces him anyway, even saying BoJack was "like a father to her." Filmography Quotes * "BoJack, this shit is bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S. I can't promise everyone's gonna love this show. ''But no ''matter what, people will remember it. Five, ten years from now, this is the show people will associate you with, and you'll be glad they do. Because this show-- it's real, and it's edgy, it's different. A lesser talent couldn't have pulled it off. But I'm willing to bet on BoJack Horseman. Are you?" ---- * "I don't know what to tell you. I'm happy for the first time in my life and I'm not going to feel bad about it. It takes a long time to realize how truly miserable you are, and even longer to see that it doesn't have to be that way. Only after you give up everything, can you begin to find a way to be happy." ---- * "Sometimes you need to take responsibility for your happiness." ---- * "I remember when I won my Oscar standing up on that stage looking at the statue and I thought that this is supposed to be the happiest moment of my life and I never felt more miserable." ---- Category:Animals Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Celebrities Category:Minor characters Category:Hamsters